War Makes No Difference
by Rammy-x
Summary: Daniel Jackson leaves for the war. letters between DJ/Family. POV of other Rangers, follows plot to some extent. R&R please! rated for graphic language and mental images of war. enjoy
1. Waking up Sunday

Tracy Ann rolled over only to find that the spot normally occupied by her husband was empty. Daniel was at their closet getting out shirts and folding them into his suitcase.

"Hey baby. Good morning." he smiled when he noticed she was awake.

"hey, what are you doing up so early? It's Sunday!"

"Yeah, I would love to crawl back into bed with you and go back to sleep till noon, but today's my departure day! I have to get all my stuff together to get ready to leave tonight." Tracy Ann jumped up from her side of the bed and ran to the other side of the room where her one true love was standing.

"WHAT!? That's _today?"_

"Yeah, baby. I'm sorry. I've been dreading this since I enlisted!" he smiled at her. "It'll be okay. I promise!"

"But how do you _know_?"

"I don't... but I have a great feeling that ill be back before you know it!" he ran a hand over the side of her face, then snapped with the other "Just like that!" he smiled then clicked his suitcase shut. "C'mon, I'll make breakfast." He lead her downsatirs by the hand, and into the kitchen. Daniel turned and picked Tracy Ann up, setting her back down on the island counter, and kissed her lips tenderly. "What are you wanting?"

"You." She replied simply, and smiled coolly.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off, noticing his son, DJ, standing in the doorway. "Morning son. How was your night?"

"Fine." He stretched, "I'm hungry... Whats for breakfast?"

Daniel smiled and gestured DJ into the kitchen, "I was just thinking the same thing... how does Pancakes sound? Maybe with some bacon and eggs?" he sounded cheerful, but truly, under that happy morning tone, was fear, fear and uncertainty... but hell if he family heard it, he did all he could to hind what he truly felt.


	2. Do Or Die

i would thoroughly like to disclaim any names or whatever else i may use from the Saving Private Ryan movie and/or book. but any characters not in either, i take complete credit for... i mean, what else am i here for? xD i hope you guys enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

_

_Now it's my turn to help you out,  
'cause you were there when I was down,  
It's hard for me to see you this way  
Losing all your sanity  
You helped me to keep my dreams alive,  
Without you how will I survive?  
It's time for me to be a man  
Now I finally understand_

"He shoots, he scores! Two points for Danny Boy!" Daniel shouted after his son had made a basket. He ran his fingers through DJ's growing hair. "Another round?" he asked. But his attention was diverted by a red pickup truck that pulled into their driveway.

"Jackson?" one of the men in the pickup asked.

"Yeah." Both of them answered in unison. Daniel glanced at his son with eyes that said, 'you know they mean me.' He jogged up to the truck, that had two men in the cab and three more in the bed. "What d'yall need?"

"We've been sent to round up the inlisters around this here county." he replied in the common southern drawl. He stuck his hand out the window, "Ridgbek. You might wanna go grab your bags and say goodbye, we're already late on schedual. Sorry to drop in like this on such short notice!"

"It's fine..." Daniel grabbed Ridgbeks hand, "As you know, Jackson... Ill be back in a few fellas!" he nodded at the truck and turned around, he picked DJ up, and even though he was already 11, Daniel threw him over his shoulder and walked into the house. "Hey Baby!" he shouted, setting DJ down and walking into the kitchen.

"Who's here?" she asked, holding a frying pan and a damp rag. She had a genuinly confused look on her face.

"The gentlemen who'll be taking me to Basic..." he sighed looking at the sudden drop in expression. she was starting to cry.

"So sudden! Why so sudden? Why not like tomorrow, or next week maybe!" she looked at him with sad, watery eyes.

"You know thats not how it works!" he looked at her with the same sad face she was giving him. He walked to her and wraped his arms around her waist, "I love you! More--"

"More than I'll ever know..." She sighed and buried her face into his white shirt. "Me too... I miss you already!"

"Me Three!" DJ had run up and hugged them from the side. "Be carefull Dad!" he said in a small voice. Sounding scared, as if he would be called a baby for worrieing. "I'll miss you dad!" he started to cry too.

"Hey now! Don ch'yall cry! You'll get me cryin' and the guys outside'll call me a big fat pansy...!" he said, a small smile playing around his lips. DJ looked up, a smile also lingering on his face.

Tracy Ann let go of him and kissed him. "You better get going before them country Gentlemen get angry!" he gave a weak smile and gave him one last hug.

Daniel made this hug last as long as he dared. When she let go, he bent over and hugged his son. "You take care of your Momma now, ya hear?" DJ nodded and hugged his father back. DJ whispered into his fathers ear, "Bradly, at school, told me daddys that go to war dont come back..."

Daniel looked up at him with a slightly puzzled look, "And what did you say to him?"

"I kicked him in the balls and ran away. I have to stay home from school for 3 days... Mrs. Dornackle said i was a bad child, and that i need to be punished... then she called Mom..." he trailed off.

"Well, you deserve what you got, of that im sure. But im proud of you, son!" Daniel tossled DJ's hair one last time before he left. "I love you, and be carefull who you mess with!" He straightened back to his normal heighth, and picked up his case. A distant honk sounded from the driveway. "I love you both. Ill see you soon!" he turned and walked from the kitchen and out the front door. Tracy Ann and DJ followed closely, and stepped out onto the portch. Daniel walked across the lawn, and down the drive, he threw his case into the back of the truck, and hoisted himself up into the bed. He waved one final time as they pulled out. Tracy Ann and DJ waving till they couldnt see the truck anymore. They turned and Tracy Ann walked DJ back into the house, promising she would make him cookies later.

As they turned the corner Daniel rested his hand on the side of the truck. A single tear rolled down his face. He turned quickly hoping the soldier sitting across from him hadnt seen. But no such luck. "Hey man, its alright!" the young bald soldier comforted. "Yesterday we had to practically rip this kid from his mothers house... poor sap." he sighed. This kid didnt have a southern accent... but he was extremely tan. Daniel reached acroos to the younge man,

"Jackson."

"Caparzo." he returned the handshake, "Good to meet a man that knows he would miss his wife and kid... Me... i lived with a girlfriend. Luckely we dont have any kids, so it wasnt that hard to part with her." he chuckled lightly. Jackson laughed slightly too, though he saw no humor in this.

"How many more places tonight?" he asked, hoping the kid knew what he meant.

"Ahh, im not sure, your the second, so probably like one or two more." he said uncertainly. "Aye Joe!" shouted to a man in the passenger seat of the cab. "How many more tonight?"

"One, this ones young though, so brace yourselves!" he shouted back out the open window. About forty-five minutes after Jackson had jumped into the bed of the red pickup truck, they had stopped at another farm house. It was starting to get dark out and a woman was out in the field bringing in the wash. The man named Joe, got out of the truck and walked up to the front door, knocking three times and waiting patiently with his arms crossed behind his back. After a few seconds of anticipating quiet, the door opened, and a young man around 18 stepped out. He was holding a case that was neatly packed... no loose edges of clothing poking out. "Christopher McDonnell?" Joe asked promptly.

"Yessir." he replied quickly and quietly, his back as straight as he could get it without falling backward. "Do you gentlemen mind waiting a few minutes while i say goodbye to my mother?" he gestured toward the field in which the woman was no walking across. A curious look on her face as she noticed the pickup truck in her drive.

"Not at all Private. Just a few though! We are on a tight schedual, you understand!" Joe replied back to him.

"Yessir." McDonnell said again. and he set his case down on his front stoop, and he jogged over to his mother who was three forthes of her way back to the house. All Jackson could see was her drop her basket, and then him hug her. Holding her from falling to the ground. When he got to the truck Jackson noticed tear spots on his shoulder where her head had rested a few short minutes before. He thrust his hand in front of him, "Christopher McDonnell." he said, his voice as sturdy as he could keep it.

"Daniel Jackson." Jackson replied back, taking his hand.

"Adrian Caparzo." He took the kids hand as well.

"You fellas look like youve been ridin' for hours!" Chris commented.

"They have." Jackson gestured toward the rest of the truck, "They just picked me up less than an hour ago... But i have a strong feeling that we're gonna be in this god forsaken truck... for a long while..."

* * *

Thank you all for reading, and i deeply apologize for the last chapter being so short... i wrote that one night when i was bored... and i didnt know what else to add... OH! and im also planning on putting a clip from a song at the begining of every chapter... to set the mood and all... thank you for reading! now push that little shiny purple button to review! :


End file.
